My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Please do not make more than one order at a time. You may order as many Items as you wish per order. Ckeck out the Expiry Page for more info on your order. Would someone please finish Ajraddatz's orders? He is currently busy with counter-vandalism, and other things. Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! glatorian181 I would like 48 dino scale. glatorian181--Glatorian181 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :48 clicks to Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) YoungLink3456 OK, I don't have a MLN Wiki username (my mom won't let me), but I do have a MLN page (YoungLink3456) and I read what you had and wanted a Cruiser Navigation System (they aren't mailable, are they?), 10 hypnotic frequency machines, and 20 Fairy Dust. So the Deal says I get 5 red flowers free with my purchase, Correct? Thanks, and No rush on the items, I am still a rank 7 (almost 8, just 1 more totemic animal blueprint left!) And if you can't get me the Navigation System, then I will take 12 Mantle's banners and 13 Gauntlet's banners. YoungLink3456 11:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :For clearance, you don't need to have an MLNWiki account to order here, only a My Lego network account. Cruiser Navigation Systems are mailable and yes, you get 5 Red Flowers on a purchase over 100 clicks. :) 12:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, but Cruiser Navigation Systems aren't mailable, our mistake. 15:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Samdo994, I change my mind, but first, do you have Totemic Hawks? I now want 3 of every totemic animal! I don't car how long it takes, I just want them, it may take a while, and I don't need the flowers anyway! That will be 1260 clicks, and (save you the math) my expiry time is 26 and a half days, so is that 27 days? But I will take all 21 items, Thanks! YoungLink3456 20:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Bricks and Hit Singles aren't mailable! The Yellow bricks are given by the BFF module, and the Hit singles are given out by group performance modules 20:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well I said this then realized, it is possible to get those items! But you can't get grey bricks without black or white, so you need those too, and they take FOREVER to make right! Don't you need like 12 Totemic animals for each crest! (you see why I need so many animals!) YoungLink3456 21:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realized that too. Well, I will try but it will take me a while. I think I have enough Items, but i will check again. 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure thing, take your time, I am in no rush to get them, i have all the time in the world. And I have a Panther and a Bat that you could click on to get your bricks too if you need. YoungLink3456 19:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your patience. Its a bit difficult here because it seems I am currently who does orders. 14:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::So, Samdo994, if that's 1260 clicks, where do I put them? I will click whenever you send the items, and there is no rush, I already am ranking up faster than I expected. YoungLink3456 10:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nowhere for now, I'm trying to get the Order completed first. Then you can click. Don't worry about the expiry time. :) 15:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Works for me :) YoungLink3456 19:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mantles Banner Can I buy a house of mantles victory banner?-- 23:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, 10 clicks to Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Can you set it up?-- 20:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks to my lightworm module. I will be taking over Ajr's orders. -- 03:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll make it 110 (MLN Market clicks included).-- 22:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) lukespacewalker9871 9 potted plants please :9 clicks please to any module on 's page, and i will also give you a free plant because you had to wait kindof along time i think lion81 Pipe=30 Gypsum=30 Loose Spark=30 Lion81 (talk) 00:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Since no one is helping me yet I am editing my order. I wish to order: 20 Pipes, 20 Gypsum, and 30 Loose Sparks. Lion81 (talk) 00:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Another edit: 20 Pipes, 10 Gypsum, and 30 Loose Sparks. Lion81 (talk) 07:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Bluesolid Bluesolid(MLN WIKI) wants: 8 Rough Sapphire, 13 Rough Diamond, 14 Rough Ruby, 10 Dino Scale Username(MLN NOT MLN WIKI): bluesolidcpguide Bluesolid --Bluesolid (talk) 17:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) kyleman7558 Hi nice store, Good to see a great store... Could I get 35 Elemental Fires and about 2 circuit boards please??? My MLN name is kyleman7558 Cheers 06:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Can I get those items please ASAP????? 42 clicks I think My MLN name is kyleman7558 Cheers :Working, will leave a message on your talk page when done. 04:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks wat abut the 35 elemental fires and 2 circuit boards???? 22:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Working on those also :) 23:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ready soon with the clicks thanks!!! 01:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ???????Are you guys ready it has been 5 days since you replied!!!! 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Are you done cause I'm ready now???? 10:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Where do you want the clicks??? Where do want the clicks and what is done and isn't done???? 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry he is busy. I will work on your order. -- 03:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks not 2 rush u but could you hurry up???? and where do u want the clicks???? 04:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC)User:kyleman7558 04:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) JediWinter Hi! May I please buy 42 Pipes (420 clicks), 39 Gypsum (390 clicks), and 20 Loose Sparks (4 clicks)? I think that should come to 814 clicks. My MLN username is falcon279. Thank you! 03:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wow! Working on this one, it may take a while :) I will leave a message on your talk page when done. 04:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks! Where should I put my clicks? 16:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::You could put as many as you can on Noel259 's Pet Golem and Pet Water Bug Modules. 00:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) media-controls i want 25 dino fangs my MLN username is media-controls That will be 25 clicks to s Sticker module. Add me while you are there.-- 21:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Koda_21 Since no one is completing my last order, I would like 35 Friendship Bracelets instead. That should be 70 clicks! Thanks! Where is my order?! I've already changed this order 5 times and still no one has finished this! It's about 5 weeks now for the edited orders! I'm still waiting, but not as patient anymore! nebrock Please may I purchase: 16 space fuel cells 1 space probe :Working- I can do this one :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) what i want Dear MLN wiki,the items i want is 30 better bees,10 Solar Power Cells,and 1 rough Ruby. Thank you from JALLER234 My MLN is: :Please send a FR (Friend reqest) and click 55 times on his pet golem mudule.-- 15:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) so HOW DO I GET 55 CLICKS I ONLY HAVE 28 SHOULD I DO EACH DAY UNTIL I CLICK THIS USER 55 TIMES! Yeah do that on his module.-- 22:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) commanderfox324 1 dino scale 5 gypsum mln name= commanderfox324 Commanderfox324 (talk) 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to get to the Gypusum but for now one click on s Scrap yard joe module. Add me while you are there.-- 01:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Where is my dino scale? I clicked, so send it!!! Reminder I made a click order.Please contact me if the clicks have been given with a link to the page that will take clicks.Thank you.Hank3887 (talk) 19:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :How many clicks would you like, and to what module? Lumber Mill.--Hank3887 (talk) 23:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hank3887 has requested that posts to him should be pointed to his talk.Thank you. items i want 1 beaver 1 tire and 5 clicks username: JALLERBLAST235 Hi,please click 8 times on my .On which module you want the 5 clicks-- 10:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) For the clicks, 3 clicks on the millstone hurling module and 2 clicks on Lego club magazine rank 2 module Im done clicking on your Dino Bone Sticker module Airsoldier What happened I never got my 10 Rough Rubies? I clicked but never got them? (MLN name seemefly) 18:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Did you already pay for them? Ajraddatz Talk 03:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes I did. 14:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) rank 1 masterpiece items i need 13 workerbees, 30 red bricks. on mln i am dcmarvelman Red Bricks arent mailable but worker bees are. 13 clicks to s Sticker mod and give me a friend request-- 19:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) jon9060 i need 7 rough saphires mln username is jon9060 Hank3887 Give me 1 Pikeman & 1 Bowman please.When the friend request and order are ready let me know on my Talk Page.-- 05:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 87 Space Fuel Cells Hello I just signed up and am not sure how to use the store or anything but I would like to buy 87 space fuel cells from the store my name is jaconator I hope I did this right!Legostanley (talk) 02:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC)